


于无声处

by fatum_sts



Series: Between the Sinners and the Saints [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatum_sts/pseuds/fatum_sts
Summary: 菲力克斯从来没有听到过鬼魂的声音。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Series: Between the Sinners and the Saints [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	于无声处

**Author's Note:**

> 听汉密尔顿的时候突然开的脑洞（？？？）  
> 想写的是There are moments that the words don't reach.  
> 是剑猪，是根本看不出来的剑猪，是作者带着剑猪的心写出来的不知道什么玩意儿

自从古隆达兹会战那天夜里开始，雨就淅淅沥沥地下个不停。唯一值得庆幸的可能只有他们毕竟是从密尔丁大桥向加尔古·玛库进发，这些地方的冬雪早在大树节到来之前就差不多化了个干净，地面还不至于融化为一片冰渣与湿土混杂而成的泥沼。泥泞虽然可憎，却至少不那么危险。

“你跟着马车走吗？”英谷莉特问。天马不适合在雨天长距离飞行，于是贝雷特把她安排到了马车里。而菲力克斯显然不会遇到同样的麻烦，因此他一开始甚至没有反应过来英谷莉特为什么这么问。

“不了，”他避开英谷莉特的绿眼睛，“那家伙呢？”

“殿下已经带着先头部队出发了，”他能感觉到英谷莉特仍然在试图捕捉他的视线，却并不打算回应她的探寻，“希尔凡还在，你可以等他一起。”

他模糊地应了一声。他倒是不需要人看顾，但是如果拒绝，又免不了被英谷莉特念叨。运载辎重的马车从她身后慢慢驶过，车轮碾过潮湿的土壤，发出低哑的声音。英谷莉特回过头瞥了一眼，匆忙与他道了个别，转身向队列末尾的那辆马车跑去。他远远地看着她和马倌打了招呼，靠着车厢擦掉靴子上沾着的泥水，才终于消失在油布遮蔽的车厢里。

小时候的英谷莉特是从来不会在意这些的。这个兄弟堆里长大的伯爵千金没少和他们一起摸爬滚打，就算是泥巴糊到脸上也只不过随手一抹，紧接着就投入下一场游戏里。而到了战争爆发之后，也已经很久没人有闲心去在乎干净与体面了，他知道英谷莉特并不比他或者希尔凡更厌恶靴子上的泥水。

但罗德利古在那辆马车上。她就是会在意这种事情的人，和那头山猪一样，和啜饮着法嘉斯浸透了鲜血的骑士传说长大的所有人一样。

他转过身，在任何人赶来催促他之前迈步向马厩走去。站在原地目送没有意义，他也不是这样的人。如果他们想夺回菲尔帝亚，就需要充分的准备，需要尽快回到加尔古·玛库，而不是站在即将开拔的军队旁边无所事事地等待，他没有时间等待。

马厩已经空了大半。一眼就能看见希尔凡的黑色战马，戈迪耶家仅存的嫡子背对着门口，不紧不慢地给战马喂苹果干。旁边的栏位里，专门用来行军的驯马已经备好了鞍，显然是特意在这里等着谁。他不耐烦地啧了一声，希尔凡闻声转过头来，向他打了个招呼，却也没有多说什么废话。“还有留给我的吗？”他一边问一边转头环视半空的马厩——他不是骑兵，也对照顾马匹没有太大的兴趣，一般只在行军时借用马队的驯马。

那双温顺的眼睛就在最里面的栏位等待着他，像是希尔凡在这里等待着他一样。一双独属于马的眼睛，在睫毛的影子底下，忠诚得有些忧愁。菲力克斯有时候觉得身边这些喜欢马的人也有着和马一样的眼睛，希尔凡，英谷莉特，那头山猪，古廉，罗德利古，明知前方没有任何值得期待的事物，仍然温驯地低下头，任由命运拉扯着看不见的缰绳，心甘情愿地走向缰绳牵引的方向。在古隆达兹会战后的混乱中，他不知道是谁把罗德利古的战马带了回来，也不知道为什么运输队没有把这匹无主的战马带走。从他踏进马厩的那一刻起，它就站在最内侧的栏位里注视着他，始终静默而耐心，甚至没有打一个响鼻吸引他的注意，仿佛它自从会战结束之后就在等待他，即使他从来都不是个骑士。

和他一样，它也失去了罗德利古。

“……当然，当然，好孩子，我知道。”希尔凡的声音压得很低，像是仍在断断续续跌落的雨水，悄无声息地落在屋顶上，微小的水珠沿着倾斜的草杆流淌积聚，逐渐攒成更加沉重的水滴，才终于从屋檐上落下来，穿透了不知何时笼罩了他的黑暗，拨动他的听觉与意识。有一瞬间，菲力克斯甚至不知道他是在对马说话还是在对自己说话。他发现自己抱着那匹白马温热的脖颈，盐分刺痛了他闭合的双眼，战马的脑袋驯顺地搁在他的肩膀上，像一对截然相反的兄弟，被共同的哀恸联系在了一起。

“我带他走。”他对着眼前自行创造的黑暗说。

希尔凡显然犹豫了一下。“好吧，”黑暗中传来打开栅栏的声音，手指伸开梳理马鬃的微弱声响，靴子踏过散落在地的干草，解开鞍具时皮带滑过扣环，鞍具放上马背之后的轻微嘶鸣，安抚的手掌与话语紧随其后，“那就再辛苦你一回啦，好孩子。”

“你何必呢，”菲力克斯艰难地把自己从战马的脖颈上撕下来，抹掉粘在睫毛上的水分和盐，退开一步让希尔凡帮忙打开栅栏，然后走进去一起备鞍。希尔凡没必要换马陪他，对于行军，驯马比战马适合得多，就算是从来没有喜欢过骑马作战的菲力克斯也明白这一点。但奇怪的是，他就是无法抛下罗德利古的战马。前一天的军事会议上，他可以心无挂碍地提起罗德利古，问帝弥托利打算如何处理他的死，可以轻易挥去帝弥托利的道歉，可以用父亲的名义许下诺言。但是此刻，仅仅是看到了罗德利古的战马，他就像一个摔碎的水杯，流下毫无用处的眼泪来。他身上属于法嘉斯的那一部分，被另一部分看穿了骑士道谎言的自己再怎么唾弃也如影随形的那一部分，固执地叫嚣着要留住罗德利古的战马，仿佛多年以前，哪怕到了整理前往士官学校行装的时刻，都任性地把曾经属于古廉的黑铁马刺放进行李。

“走吧，漂亮小伙，”希尔凡最后调整了一下嚼子的松紧，拍了拍战马的脸颊，把缰绳交到了他的手中，转身去牵自己的马。他们一前一后走出马厩，雨几乎已经停了，庭院里仍旧一片忙碌，运输队的马蹄与车轮声里夹杂着喊话与咒骂，偶尔有平淡的对话或是短暂的笑声。他们沉默地穿过声音织成的网，走向堡垒镇守的正门。

“菲力克斯大人。”

骑士团长卡德蒙的声音截停了他的脚步。卡德蒙一直是伏拉鲁达力乌斯兵的骑士，五年前成为了团长，要不是罗德利古把家族领地扔给弟弟，自说自话地留在了军中，他带来的援军也应该是由卡德蒙负责的。菲力克斯从年幼起就记得他的嗓音，记得他教古廉和帝弥托利怎么用枪，记得他背着弓箭带他们几个小孩出去打猎。

“我们等待您的命令。”骑士团长身后，庭院之外的大道边，披挂着伏拉鲁达力乌斯家族深青外袍的士兵已经列队完毕，循着卡德蒙的声音转过头来，即使他立刻转开了目光，也能感觉到那些视线的重量，仿佛层层叠叠的雨云，并没有真正落下雨滴，却始终沉沉地悬在头顶，审视着、期待着、评判着、诉说着。他应该怎么回答呢，他不是他父亲，也不是从小被当做继承人培养的古廉，领军指挥向来不是他擅长的事，他可以做一柄利刃，却不习惯做那只挥剑的手。理智上他始终知道，古廉已经死了，他迟早要作为继承人担负起他人的性命，但他没有想到那一天来得那么早，他还没有做好准备。

也许从来都没有人能做好准备。

“回加尔古·玛库，”他最终只能说出这几个字来，仿佛如果没有这几个字，骑士团就不知道行军的目的地。卡德蒙也没有追问，点了点头，似乎对他来说，这样毫无意义的命令就已经足够。

他们翻身上马，骑士团远远地跟随在后，一艘轻便的孤舟，船尾却有一条看不见的绳索，拖着水下沉重的船锚。

直到扎营的时候他也还是没什么胃口，希尔凡和他分了一些肉干，然后他们就在篝火两边各自收拾随身武具，偶尔有人来找希尔凡说话，多半是戈迪耶家族的轻骑兵，戈迪耶的重骑兵跟着辎重队伍一起走在他们前面，轻骑兵则散在各处巡逻侦查，位置靠后的侦查队自然就来找希尔凡汇报。他对着火光检视匕首锃亮的锋刃，对话的水流越过哔啵作响的篝火冲刷在他的耳边，具体的词句仿佛水上的浮沫，放低的嗓音才是底下的湍流。他忽然意识到，五年之前，他们还共同在士官学院就读的时候，希尔凡的声音似乎不是这样的。他一直都知道，戈迪耶家的次子从来都不只是他喜欢表露出来的那种泡沫做成的影像，在帝弥托利被公国宣称已经死去的五年里，他们不止一次并肩作战，回想起来，却很难分辨具体是从哪一刻开始，希尔凡抛弃了声音里愉快的轻浮，开始用更加低沉的音色说话，熟练地踏入值得信赖的边境伯爵嫡子的角色，不再是士官学校里那个疏于训练游手好闲的青年。

而他还没有准备好。

罗德利古带来的援军被分散编入了不同将领麾下，而卡德蒙带领着的、现在正扎营在他们身后的那一支骑士团曾经是伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵的直属部队。除了卡德蒙在密尔丁大桥叫住他的那一次对话，没有任何人再来与他交谈。罗德利古不是这样的。他曾经无数次经过简陋的营地或城镇的酒馆，鲜少加入士兵喧闹的宴饮，却经常在其中听见父亲的笑声。所有的士兵都爱伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵，爱他的忠诚与英勇，爱他的豪饮与大笑，而菲力克斯不是他的父亲。

他也不是从小被称为天才、早早册封了骑士的古廉。他只是任性又爱哭的次子，虽然不知走了什么运，居然还拥有了个大纹章，却始终不是什么骑士的料，自从西部叛乱之后，又再也志不在此。

“本来就不该轮到我，”他没头没脑地对着最后一丁点半死不活的篝火说。

围绕着篝火的静寂中，忽然响起枝条被折断的清脆声音。希尔凡把随手提来的细弱枝条一截一截地折下来，漫不经心地扔进燃烧的火堆里。“我知道，”他的青梅竹马同样没头没脑地回答，“我也这么觉得。”

和菲力克斯一样，希尔凡也并非生来就是戈迪耶家族的嫡子。但迈克朗是个混账，再加上没有纹章，早在迈克朗被废嫡之前，早在他们四个还完全不懂纹章到底意味着什么、只知道在桌子腿之间追逐躲藏的时候，就已经隐隐预感到，总有一天会轮到希尔凡的。他们当时不知道的是，轮到希尔凡这件事本身，必然意味着什么样的背弃与痛苦。在他们四个里，他是唯一一个并非作为家族的必须而出生的孩子。古廉本来就拥有纹章，他的大纹章只是锦上添花，并不代表什么必然的责任。当然，古廉死了，已经死了很多年，他从来都没有打算像那头山猪一样否定这个事实，因此也早就知道迟早有一天会轮到自己。但是一切原本不该如此，古廉本不该早早死去，父亲本不该仓促殒命，作为帝弥托利的同伴出生的菲力克斯，并不是为了满足更大的宏愿才降生于世。

“但是吧，”希尔凡在他的沉默中继续说了下去，“哪怕一开始就是为了这个目的才出生，感觉也好不到哪里去。”

“不管怎么说，也没有别的选择了。”

他哼了一声，把擦拭干净的匕首收回鞘中。对于戈迪耶和伏拉鲁达力乌斯家族来说或许是的，无论降生是出于什么目的，他们现在都是各自家族唯一拥有纹章的继承人了。但是对他们自己来说，别的选择始终都在那里。譬如说，他要是此时此刻就站起来，走进古罗斯塔尔的田野与树林，彻底扯断与骑士精神的联系，靠一柄剑流浪为生，此生都可以不再踏进法嘉斯的国境一步，反正他向来就不曾期望公爵的权柄与名号。或者干脆背弃多年以来的信条，沦落成山猪的同类，用鲜血报偿鲜血，用死亡覆盖死亡。希尔凡甚至应该比他更有离开的底气，边境伯爵正值壮年，大可以继续生儿育女，直到再生出一个能够挥舞破裂之枪的纹章携带者来取代希尔凡的位置。在他叔父的家系中，也可能有一天隔了一两代忽然出现另一个拥有纹章的婴儿。在连接密尔丁大桥与加尔古·玛库的原野与丘陵中，没有任何真正不可逃避的枷锁把他们束缚在这条道路上。

_以父亲的枪起誓，一定会赢。_

“睡了。”他站起来，背对着原野和树林的阴影，转身钻进了帐篷。除了透过帐篷的缝隙漏进来的一丁点篝火余光，帐篷里一片漆黑。他枕在自己交错的手臂上注视眼前的黑暗，睡意迟迟不来造访，只有帝弥托利的声音在他脑海中反复回响。曾经握在帝弥托利死去的父亲手中的英雄遗产，被他死去的父亲拼命抢夺回来，交到帝弥托利的手中，由一个被丢弃在这个世上的孤儿指着，向另一个许诺。在这条奇妙的连环中，他也同样向帝弥托利许下承诺，连罗德利古的份一起，要助他一臂之力。

这样说来，确实没有别的选择。

他翻了个身，闭上眼睛，等待不知何时才会到来的睡眠。

他们在第二天下午抵达了大修道院，刚走进集市南门，就迎面撞上一队全副武装的士兵，领队的士官长留了几个人守在集市门口，然后指挥剩下的士兵走进沿街的第一家店铺，菲力克斯没有跟他说过话，只隐约记得见过那张脸。“怎么回事？”希尔凡勒住缰绳，低头问道。留在店外的士官长向他们两个行了个礼，神情严肃：“有人意图刺杀殿下，吉尔伯特大人命令我们搜查他是不是还有隐藏的同党。”

“那家伙在哪里？”菲力克斯不记得自己什么时候下的马，当他揪着士官长的领子，把那张脸拉到自己面前时才想起来，那是在不知道帝弥托利就是王子的时候就跟随着他来到大修道院的人之一，他在帝弥托利身后的兵团里见过那张脸。

“医务室，”除了这几个字之外的内容都不重要。他把缰绳往希尔凡的方向一塞，等不及缰绳上传来对方已经接住的手感，就已经向入口大厅跑去。有人叫他的名字，是熟悉的声音，但他没有回头，一路冲上二楼，守在医务室门口的士兵仿佛对他的出现毫不意外，向他行了个礼就把他放了进去。值守的修道士从床边站起来，问他是不是受伤了，需要什么帮助，而他直直地盯着坐在病床上的年轻人，半天说不出一句话。

棕色头发的陌生人倔强地顶着他的视线瞪回来，右手的手腕收在胸前，左手虚虚地护在外面，此外看不出什么明显的伤处，也很有精神，不像受了什么重伤的样子。看装束像是个普通的村民，很年轻，是不是成年了都不好说。

并且显然不是帝弥托利。

那他就只可能是在先前的对话中出现的另一个人。菲力克斯的手按上了腰间的剑柄，他当然不会对一个手无寸铁的少年动手，但是这次尝试既然没有成功，就很可能会有下一次。“你把他怎么了？”他无视了慌慌张张地伸出手来的修道士，紧紧地盯着病床上的少年。

少年哼了一声，怏怏地撇开视线，收紧了左手的手指。“碰都没碰到一下，”他恶狠狠地吐出这几个字，不能说没有恨意，更多的却是少年人为了挽回颜面的虚张声势。在帝弥托利所有的敌人里，也许这就属于危险性最小的那一类了。菲力克斯感觉自己全身的肌肉终于稍微放松了一点，连带着按在剑柄上的手也放了下来。“他怎么了？”他转向仍然紧张地站在一边的修道士。修道士证实了他一开始的印象，少年没有大碍，不过是扭伤了手腕，把他按在医务室里是为了看守而非治疗。

“情况怎么样？”医务室的门再次打开，希尔凡闪身钻了进来，“啊，菲力克斯，还好。”

“好什么好，”他忍不住翻了个白眼，“你以为我是那头山猪吗？”

“那当然没有，”希尔凡嬉皮笑脸地顶了顶他的肩膀，“哎这孩子有点脸熟啊，你记得吗？”

被软禁的少年和他一样用看白痴的眼神瞪着希尔凡。“走吧，”希尔凡曲起手肘推了推他，迎着少年的视线拖过椅子，坐到了床边，“你去找殿下。我呢，好像想起这孩子是什么人了。”

能是什么人呢？他们谁都不知道帝弥托利究竟杀过多少人，那些人又有多少亲朋至交。提着剑孤身冲上古隆达兹平原的少女，绝不是唯一一个因为帝弥托利的暴行而承受痛苦的人。

门口的卫兵没有见过帝弥托利，贝雷特不在大修道院，吉尔伯特和西提斯不知道帝弥托利去了哪里，他没有找到杜笃，大教堂里也没有披着蓝色披风的背影。这群人是傻子吗？刚刚发生过针对帝弥托利的刺杀，连是不是有同党都还没有排查清楚，就放心地让帝弥托利离开他们的视线到处瞎晃？罗德利古用自己的性命从一个复仇者的剑下救回帝弥托利的命，不是为了让他这么快就死在另一个哀恸者的手中。如果到了现在，帝弥托利还是执意要把自己的脖颈送到每一个前来找他寻仇的人剑下，还是一意孤行地要去送死，那他无论如何也不能原谅。就算是野兽至少也知道要保全自己的性命，作为山猪活着也好过为了毫无意义的忏罪而死。

他最后在大教堂下的私人礼拜堂里找到了帝弥托利。从大教堂右侧的楼梯走下去，有一扇不对士官学校的学生开放的暗门，他只在杰拉尔特的葬礼前看到它打开过，阿洛伊斯带着另外三个圣战骑士抬着杰拉尔特的灵柩从里面走出来，他的老师走在前面，爬上一格格台阶，走进大教堂里去。

他早就应该知道帝弥托利会在这里。

与上方的大教堂不同，私人礼拜堂里相当昏暗，除了对面墙上高处有几个狭小的气窗，就只有在他身后半敞的门里能透进来一些白日的光线。帝弥托利背对着门，习惯性地裹在那件宽大的披风里，像某种用蓬松的毛皮把自己伪装得更大一点的动物。祭坛前的停灵台上搁着一个铅制的箱子，帝弥托利就坐在停灵台的脚边，额头贴着上面的铅板。

菲力克斯猛然意识到，这是他在古隆达兹的匆匆一瞥之后，第一次面对罗德利古的尸体。

他不太记得自己是怎么从古隆达兹回到密尔丁大桥的，究竟是跟着主力部队一起行军还是借用了谁的马匹，只记得耳朵里嗡嗡作响，兵器撕碎盔甲和肉体的声音，魔法爆裂的声音，人的惨叫和马的嘶鸣，仿佛平原上的那些声响从战役里剥离了出来，按照另一种时空的法则，幽灵般地跟随着他撤退的脚步。那天夜里又下起了大雨，他躺在临时拨给他们的房间里，听着雨声把战役的回响从他耳朵里一点点冲走。遥远的地方似乎有雷声滚动，偶尔刮过一阵过于强烈的风，他房间的窗户都在猛烈的风势中微微颤抖，有人匆匆经过他的门前，模糊的交谈声隔着门缝隐隐传过来，除此之外就只有连绵不绝的雨。春雷，强风，睡不着的人，换岗的士兵，震耳欲聋的雨。所有响动都有再普通不过的原因，哪里有什么鬼魂的造访。多年以来，他从未听见过古廉的声音，那么此刻又怎么可能听得到罗德利古的声音呢？死亡是没有回响的静寂，生者再怎么哭喊、乞求、挽留、呼号，都无法换来死者的只字片语。人死了便是死了，再也没有什么遗憾或满足，也没有什么希求或命令。

他不知道帝弥托利还在这里寻求什么。无论是什么，罗德利古都已经死了，已经什么都不能再给他了。

“菲力克斯，”帝弥托利没有回头，却显然知道来的是他。也许一整个守护节，那家伙也都能感觉到菲力克斯就站在他身后，但就是固执地拒绝回过头来。“对不起，”从他站着的位置，只能看到帝弥托利被眼罩遮住的右脸，很难分辨那张脸上到底是什么表情，“我知道，为了夺回菲尔帝亚，还有很多事等着我做。我没有忘记对你的承诺，菲力克斯，我马上就回去。”

“你受伤了吗？”他提步向前，虽然少年刺客承认了失败，但他还是忍不住想要亲自确认。

“我不会这样对待罗德利古，”帝弥托利站了起来，动作流畅，不像受伤的样子，“在我们夺回王都，结束战争之前，我是不会死的。”

“别把我当你的鬼魂，”他伸手去掰帝弥托利的肩膀，“我不知道老爹跟你说了什么，也不想听你保证。我就问你：受伤了没有？”

在他的手真正碰到黑色的铠甲之前，帝弥托利猛然转过身来，瞪大了眼睛，像是平原上那位少女的利剑再一次刺入他的脊背。“对不起，”道歉的语句像血一样从他口中流淌下来，“对不起，菲力克斯，我连他最后的遗言都夺走了。菲力克斯，我从你这里夺走了多少……”

帝弥托利的双手抽动了一下，似乎要向他伸出手来，最后却还是收了回去，只是简单地抬起来，把脸埋进了自己的手心里，遮蔽了原本凝视着他的目光，仿佛只要碰一碰他，或者甚至只要注视着他，就会再夺走一些别的东西一样。菲力克斯生命当中失去的东西有太多都和帝弥托利有关。罗德利古最后对他说的一句话是什么呢？他们在出战前一天晚上聊了很久，然后罗德利古催他去睡觉，他劝罗德利古少喝两口酒。总之是平平无奇的结语，当时并不觉得有什么值得特别去记住的必要。也许他们那天会说那么多话，就是已经预感到了时日无多，可是在之前的五年里，哪一次上战场不是抱着最后一战的决心去的呢。即使已经做了这么多次心理准备，真正失去的时候，就像是磨出茧子的皮肤对抗刀刃，并不比突然刺穿毫无准备的皮肤好多少。他两种滋味都尝过，他知道。

而帝弥托利让他尝过的，何止这两种滋味。他毫不怀疑，如果此刻他要求帝弥托利剜出自己的心脏，这个白痴也会照做的。他会毫不犹豫地脱掉盔甲，用那把不知何时起突然开始随身携带的短剑当场剖开自己的胸膛，把还在跳动的心切下来，捧在双手里给他，仿佛这样就能把他们之间漫长的亏欠弥补上一点。但是相反，如果他要求帝弥托利活下去，他却无法确定这份承诺能够支撑他多久。

“你为什么就不能……”他咬牙切齿地说了半句，然后一时之间竟不知该如何选择。帝弥托利似乎总也学不会的事情太多，他忽然觉得，哪怕甩脱了野兽的外皮，他依然不知道如何面对重新显露出人类面孔的帝弥托利。

那就干脆不去面对。只要转过身，加快脚步，甩上门，就能把那间令人窒息的礼拜堂抛到身后，连带罗德利古和帝弥托利一起，关回昏暗的、不向任何人开放的空间里。

他快速爬上楼梯，不去想罗德利古的灵柩被谁抬起来，跟在他背后缓缓沿着台阶向上挪去的场景。竖琴节的风迎面撞上来，带着明显的暖意，脚下的山谷里，新鲜的枝叶簌簌作响，柔和的回声抚过石制的建筑表面。希尔凡一个人站在桥中间，面对着山谷，手肘支在边墙上，仿佛是听到了脚步声，转过头来，向他摆了摆手。

“他被那家伙怎么了？”他走过去，和希尔凡并肩站着，俯瞰桥下翠绿的山壁和深谷。

希尔凡翻了个身，仰起头来抻了抻脊背，然后靠回支着边墙的手肘上。“不光是殿下，也有我们的份，”他感觉到希尔凡的视线转了过来，“你记得老师带我们第一次出击那次吗？”

他点了点头。与骑士团配合，于赤红谷讨伐盗贼。一群乌合之众，连交手的价值都没有。而且，那也不是他第一次在战场上斩杀敌人。那种任务，现在想起来，简直像是小孩子的游戏。

“你还有印象吗？盗贼的据点里还有好几个小孩，骑士团把他们带回来以后，他们也没有地方可去，就一直住在修道院里。”

“那又怎么样？”他忍不住打断希尔凡的回忆，“难道你想说，因为我们讨伐了盗贼，把他们救出来，所以他们记恨的反而是我们？你又不是没看见过那些小孩身上的伤，那些盗贼 _打_ 他们，别告诉我你看不出来。”

希尔凡举起双手，像是安慰一匹坏脾气的军马。“我知道，我知道，”菲力克斯自幼以来的友人缓慢地呼了口气，仿佛这样就能连带着把菲力克斯盘踞在喉咙口的愤怒也一并带走，“你想，抢个小孩回来，其实没什么好处，所以他们那些盗贼自己的孩子，才会带在身边养着。养了这么多年，有时候你也没有办法，你明知道他是个混蛋，他死了你还是会难过。你确实恨他，他做的有些事情，你永远都没办法原谅，但是想起他来，你还是会想起他不那么混蛋的时候，好的时候。你还是会想。”希尔凡哽了一下，没有继续往下说。

他闭上眼睛，试图把不请自来的零碎画面推出脑海。

“关那家伙什么事？”讨伐盗贼不是帝弥托利一个人的责任，法嘉斯王子也显然不是他们这群人里最没有防备的那个，如果是盗贼的孩子想要复仇，帝弥托利显然不是最简单的选择。

希尔凡嗤笑了一声：“没说，不过大概可以猜一下。我不是说我觉得那孩子有点脸熟嘛。殿下以前休息日的时候，会教修道院里的孤儿剑术，也拉我去帮过几次忙。大概是记住了殿下吧，毕竟打了五年的仗，多少都有点变化，哎不过殿下变化也很大啊，亏他能认得出。现在长大了，能耐了，还特意从山脚下的村庄里找过来，你说这是一时血冲脑门还是执念深厚？”

他没办法回答这个问题，也许希尔凡也不能。他只能希望，他们的王子不要养成一听到有人前来复仇就放弃抵抗的坏习惯。

已经没有更多的伏拉鲁达力乌斯了。

那天晚上，他被英谷莉特从房间里拖出来，回到小礼拜堂给罗德利古守灵。第二天早上，他们把罗德利古葬在大修道院的墓地里。

按照习俗，十杰的子孙必须葬在自己的领地。北方的荒野本没有姓名，森林与平原上也没有界线，直到英雄的尸骨埋葬到六尺之下。十杰的后人在他们的埋骨之地建造房屋，加固为城堡，扩建为城镇，流着纹章之血的生者在地面之上挥舞英雄的遗产，先代的遗骨在地面之下提供沉默的护佑。与集中在帝都安巴尔的阿德剌斯忒亚贵族不同，法嘉斯的贵族是死者的孩子，埋藏在土壤深处的骨殖伸出看不见的根须，穿过地面，扎进活生生的肉体里，仿佛地上的生者才是地下世界的倒影。

伏拉鲁达力乌斯的家族墓地就在领都的城堡底下。他十三岁的时候，跟在罗德利古身后走进那条漆黑的密道，又在不久之后夺门而出。

对于死在战场上的士兵，尚能辨认出面孔、并且有亲族或熟识之人领回的尸体，都会送回家乡安葬。无人认领的尸体葬在教会的墓园里，如果死者太多，或是无法辨认的残尸，就只能一齐烧掉，残存的战友拿出酒杯，装一抔灰，掺一点酒，倒在脚下的泥土里。古廉也一样，和不知道姓名的士兵一起，倒在了达斯卡的山野里，只有他的盔甲和佩剑送了回来。在这样的死亡面前，他的父亲怎么能说出，这才是骑士应有的结局？难道古廉生来就注定要做献给死者祭坛的燃料，他的父亲是怎么能对着那具只装着盔甲的空棺，念出祈求死者护佑的空洞谎言？

他抱着古廉的马刺埋在自己的枕头里，双眼滚烫，生平第一次对自己的父亲生出恨意。后来他才明白，他并不像他当时觉得的那么恨罗德利古，面目可憎的也不完全是自己的父亲。骑士的荣耀或是对主君的忠义，不过是愚蠢的活人为了追求护佑的虚像，骗人主动把自己献给死亡的谎言。于是他开始一点一点剜去死者缠绕在他心中的根须，像伤口感染的士兵剜去腐烂的血肉，甚至截断整条无用的肢体。

他以为自己已经做得足够好，但是当他站在大修道院的墓园，看着帝弥托利和希尔凡把罗德利古的灵柩一点一点沉入事先掘好的墓穴，还是感觉到体内某种古怪的牵扯。他俯下身去，遵照提示捏起一把土，慢慢撒到棺盖上。他觉得那声音听起来也同样空洞。在他身后，其余参加葬礼的人也依次撒上泥土，一捧接一捧，像那天笼罩了密尔丁大桥要塞的夜雨。

“我们会把他带回去的，”仪式结束以后，英谷莉特捏着他的手臂轻声说，“等战争结束以后。”

他从喉咙里勉强挤出几个音节。死者确实已经死了，不会再有什么愿望。但如果在他的父亲还活着的时候就被问到这个问题，想必也更愿意回到伏拉鲁达力乌斯，作为死者阵列中最新的成员，自认为可以护佑他们的家族与土地。早逝的长子与他相邻而眠，即使那个墓穴中只装有古廉的盔甲。那他呢？他能像他父亲那样走进那条密道吗？他能像他父亲那样，念出那些他并不相信的谎言吗？

“去哪儿？”英谷莉特没有放松的意思，他不得不把模糊的音节组织成词语，开口问道。绿眼睛的女骑士回过头来瞥了他一眼，他本能地闭上嘴，乖乖跟着她一步又一步爬上台阶，穿过建筑与林木的阴影，最终被她按在食堂的长凳上。

他拨弄着盘子里的兔肉，英谷莉特坐在他对面，谁都没有说话。他们各自的身后，士兵和修道士来来往往，不同的对话交织成一张人声的网，偶尔夹杂着刀叉盘盏的细碎声响。他没什么胃口，兔肉吃到嘴里也不那么有味，但是在英谷莉特面前浪费食物显然不是明智的选择。他老老实实吃完一盘，收走餐具，这才得到英谷莉特仿佛许可的眼神。

“下周还是会有军事会议，”英谷莉特向他挥了挥手，“如果你缺席，我会把你拖出来的。”

他想反驳，最后还是放弃了，只是背过身去朝后摆了摆手。他不是当年的英谷莉特，连英谷莉特都不再是当年的英谷莉特。他们还有一场战争要打，他不会任性地抛弃一切，不会为了父亲就抛弃一切。

他出席了英谷莉特叮嘱的军事会议，给留在伏拉鲁达力乌斯的叔父写了信，偶尔被老师和级友拖住一起吃饭，接到几次出击任务，有惊无险地完成了，行走在曾经属于罗德利古、现在属于他的兵团里，偶尔跟卡德蒙或者别的士兵交谈几句，有一次回来的时候被送进了医务室，从修道士那里听说原本关在那里的少年刺客很快就被送回了山下的村庄。他照常去训练场训练，甚至变本加厉地训练，除此之外的时间，就躺在自己学生时代的宿舍房间里，也没有什么睡意，只是睁着眼睛，看着天花板，听窗外的响动和屋内的寂静。

从清晨到夜晚，什么时候都可能有人走过他的窗下，有的步音沉重，有的脚步轻巧，调笑和推搡的声音往往属于走向训练场的友伴，金属相碰的脆响则意味着修缮完毕的武器被搬运到兵营。士官学校的教室有几间被改作了伤患休息室，偶尔远远传来一些不太平衡的脚步声，伴随着修道士的柔声祈祷。希尔凡夜间外出的次数比做学生的时候少了很多，却仍然没有养成早起的习惯，往往要等修道院里已经恢复生机一段时间以后才会拖着脚步走过他的门前。帝弥托利回到房间的时间晚得离谱，呆不了几个小时就又会离开。有时他从黑沉的睡眠中没有任何原因地醒来，除了窗外逐渐开始的虫鸣与夜枭之外听不到任何响动，却能够心安理得地确信自己背靠的那堵墙后再次有人生活，有人占据了那里的空间，平稳地呼吸，躺在床上一无所知地安眠。不知为什么，这样的意识让他也平静下来，像一只安抚的手掌，让他能再次合上眼睛，缓缓沉入睡眠的沼泽。

有时候帝弥托利的脚步会在他的门前停下来，短暂地停留一会儿。门外的人从不敲门，他也从不作答。有时候他觉得仿佛听见自己的名字，但是声音太低，他不知道那是不是自己的错觉。

无论是在白日的喧闹还是夜晚的沉默里，他一次也没有听到过父亲的声音。

竖琴节下旬，他们从加尔古·玛库出发，穿过卡隆、贾拉提雅和伏拉鲁达力乌斯一路北上，向菲尔帝亚进军。帝弥托利说如果他需要，可以中途离队回到领都，而他只觉得能说出这种话的帝弥托利是个白痴。行军的速度很快，他们在伏拉鲁达力乌斯领都以西的平原上扎营的时候，离菲尔帝亚只有半天的路程。他从骑士团里分了几个人出去确保水源，自己和剩下的人一起挖掘壕沟。

伏拉鲁达力乌斯西部是对抗公国的前线，这片平原早已不是他幼年时心爱的模样。那时候他喜欢从领都出发经过这片平原的路途，因为走到这里就意味着很快可以到达菲尔帝亚，攀上通向王城的阶梯，撞进帝弥托利张开的双臂里。

“你也疯了吗？”五年之前的竖琴节，他同样坐在这片平原对着他的父亲吼道，“为了对死人的忠义，你想把自己的命也送掉吗？”

罗德利古坐在他对面，阿莱德巴尔横在腿上，手握着枪杆，像是到了这里仍然担心突然有一双手伸出来夺走属于布雷达德的英雄遗产。曾经挥舞这柄长枪的国王早在四年前就死了，他不明白为什么父亲会对死人的东西有着如此的执着。神圣骑士的面孔在火光的映照下依然显得灰败，腹部铠甲的裂缝里已经不再渗出血来，在他们身边的地上，躺着伏拉鲁达力乌斯骑士团长的尸体。如果不是他反应足够快，也许他的父亲此刻也已经和骑士团长一样，变成一具冰冷的尸体，悄无声息地躺在他的脚边。

“我知道陛下再也不会挥动阿莱德巴尔了。”被称为法嘉斯之盾的男人低下头来，松开一只手抚摸枪杆，“但是想想吧，那个女贼为什么不让我们看殿下的尸体？”

因为她是条毒蛇。因为她就是想折磨他们。因为她不想激起菲尔帝亚的愤怒。因为帝弥托利的尸体已经被破坏得像古廉那样无法辨认、无法回收。他随随便便就能想出许多条符合情理的原因来反驳父亲愚蠢的执念，但是最终什么都说不出来。因为帝弥托利很可能还活着。那头山猪没有那么容易死去。因为在亲眼看到身首分离的尸体之前，他自己也无法确信帝弥托利已经死去。

在他们从小听到的鬼故事里，含恨而死的灵魂在土壤底下翻滚，想要破土而出，而没有得到妥善告别的灵魂则以另一种形式羁留世间，停留在生与死之间的界限里。那之后的五年里，他在战争与徒劳的搜索中来回奔走，有时候也会怀疑，自己到底是在追寻一个活人还是某种非生非死的存在。他有时候觉得，也许帝弥托利早就死了，他们的执念却还要固执地从古怪的流言里挖掘他的身影，强行把他的一部分灵魂绑在生者的记忆里。如果他干脆放手，会不会让帝弥托利更早得到安宁？

他做不到。

第二天早上，他们在菲尔帝亚城外遭遇了出城迎击的公国守军。帝弥托利从他身边冲向敌阵，阿莱德巴尔的红光在半空中划出致命的轨迹。他提着摩拉鲁达跟了上去，只来得及隐约瞥到一眼吉尔伯特在另一边无奈地摇头。

他们十五岁的时候，他也是一样跟在帝弥托利身边盲目地向前奔跑，眼睁睁地看着他的王子撕开叛军将领的肢体。对方的惨叫和帝弥托利残酷的笑声混杂在一起，血腥的气味与他喉咙口呕吐物的味道挤在他的鼻腔里。他握剑的手难以控制地发抖，不知道是该把剑刃尽快刺进在痛苦中挣扎的敌人急速起伏的胸口，还是干脆调转过来斩断帝弥托利沉醉于施加痛苦的手腕。战斗本身并不让他感到恐惧，但是自从他们第一次并肩踏上战场，在帝弥托利身边的战斗就始终意味着狂乱无序的心跳。那头野兽痴迷于鲜血与痛苦，如果敌人的还不够，它甚至乐于从自己身上得到这些。其他人仿佛都愿意放任那头野兽，出于恐惧、纵容或臆想的忠诚，但菲力克斯从来都不打算被那些东西束缚。

公国守军的叫喊和鲜血黏糊糊地残留在帝弥托利的脸上和头发上，没有笑声，没有疯狂的呓语，他只听到帝弥托利的呼吸。阿莱德巴尔像一支审判的笔尖，降下不可避免的死亡，也点出可以赦免的生命。他在帝弥托利右边，看不清眼罩遮蔽下的表情，只能看见抿紧的嘴唇，没有开合，没有死者名字的轮廓。

蓝色披风与黑色铠甲猛然占据了他的视野，不知何处向他刺来的长枪被覆盖着黑色手甲的左手攥住，折断，甩开。帝弥托利回过头来，蓝色的独眼对上他的视线，很快又转回去。十五岁的帝弥托利曾经也同样回过头来看他，向他伸过来的手上还戳着一截折断的剑刃，问他：“没事吧，菲力克斯？”然而这一次没有人说话，也没有人流血，只有帝弥托利自始至终都是帝弥托利。

他抬起手臂上的埃癸斯之盾，挡开飞向帝弥托利的箭镞。

也许科尔娜莉亚把所有的陷阱都设在了内城，城外的战斗结束得很快。简短的整编集合之后，他听到了有史以来最为愚蠢的战斗号令。什么样的王子或者国王会下达这样的命令啊，活下去，遵从自己的心，仿佛生命有着比胜利和忠义更高的价值，仿佛意愿是比责任和荣誉更强大的动力。

可别对其他人提你自己做不到的要求啊。他一边默念，一边与身后的士兵一起，举起手里的武器高声呼喊。

花冠节中旬，他回到大修道院之后，叔父寄来了父亲的遗物。

包裹里的东西不多，大部分东西还是留在伏拉鲁达力乌斯领都的城堡里，随着叔父的信送到他手中的只有一些武具和书籍，让他在征战各处的时候能够有个纪念。他从遗物中捡出一个小袋子，里面装着伏拉鲁达力乌斯家主的印章戒指。罗德利古带领援兵赶到修道院的时候，把这枚象征家主身份的戒指留给了代行领地事务的弟弟。叔父在信中写道，他愿意在菲力克斯回去之前继续代理掌管领地事务，但是这枚戒指是属于菲力克斯的东西。

那是一枚很普通的印章戒指，银制的戒身，椭圆形的绿松石戒面上刻着代表公爵爵位的底纹，伏拉鲁达力乌斯的盾形纹章浮在底纹之上。在他小的时候，罗德利古允许他随意摆弄刻着自己姓名首字母的私印，却至多只让他触摸这枚戒指本身，从不让他拿去玩耍。在叔父寄来的遗物中，只有这枚戒指是一个问句而非一句陈述。

而他不知道应该如何作答。

那天下午他走出房间，漫无目的地在整个大修道院里游荡。有时经过谁的身边，点个头或者抬抬手打个招呼，并不停下脚步来交谈。人们谈论各种各样的事情，菲尔帝亚的复兴，迪亚朵拉的窘境，学生时代的回忆，对于帝国的打算。他默不作声地穿过声音的森林，拨开打到面前的枝条，拂去落到肩上的叶片，沿着狭窄的楼梯一路向上，终于来到无人的露台，清晰的词语早在传过来之前就已飘散。剥离了有意义的词句，人声融化成一片模模糊糊的云，懒散地飘荡在他脚下。睡莲在平静的水池里绽放，空中巡逻的时段，天马与飞龙拍动有力的翅膀，掀起一阵气流的声音，偶尔有传信猫头鹰发出一声啸叫，柔软的绒毛在半空中飘上半天才落下来。

罗德利古很喜欢这里。大树节末那天晚上，他说这里很适合思考，当然，就算什么都不想，这也是个令人感觉平静的地方。

菲力克斯忽然很想知道他父亲曾经在这里都想过些什么。

“你在吗？”他低声发问，自己也不知道问的是谁，“你看着吗？”

“你在这里啊，”贝雷特从他身后的门里走进来。他们沉默地站了一会儿，看对面的彩色玻璃窗里来来回回的人影。然后他们短暂地聊了几句，他告诉贝雷特叔父寄来的遗物，父亲留下来的东西，但是没有提那枚戒指。他能感觉到一丁点不熟悉的重量，贴在他的衣袋里，而答案并不会像猫头鹰的羽毛一样飘落下来。

“罗德利古也经常呆在这里，”贝雷特浅色的眼睛若有所思地凝视着他，“今天站在这里的变成了你。就好像，你也是他留下来的失物一样。”

他瞪着贝雷特，忽然意识到即使是这个看似无所不能的古怪佣兵，也有无法做到的事情。

他走进大教堂的时候，修道院里的大多数人也许已经睡熟了。祭坛前仍然远远点着几支蜡烛，一丁点微不足道的火光，似乎很快就要被暗蓝的夜色吞没。月光从屋顶上的破洞里灌进来，一个黑漆漆的影子站在淡蓝的月光里，在堆积成山的瓦砾面前，像一座缩小的废墟。

“……要救援的竟然是两节之前刚刚战斗过的对手，回想一下，真的太难想象了，对吧，罗德利古？”

“怎么回事，”他加快脚步走上去，伸手去掰帝弥托利的肩膀，他很确定从一开始，自己的足音就回荡在空旷的大教堂里，那个直觉像野生动物一样敏锐的家伙没有道理听不见，“你又在和鬼魂说话了吗？”

他知道这样做的危险。几节之前，他第一次试图伸手去碰帝弥托利的时候，还没有靠近到真正能够碰到的距离，磨损严重的枪尖就已经顶在了他的咽喉前。他们隔着损坏的钢枪相互瞪了一会儿，然后那头山猪终于收回了枪，用枪杆支撑着自己走开，退到他更加无法触及的范围。他不认为帝弥托利真的想杀了他，但是那家伙的本能反应完全就是一头只知奋战不懂逃跑的野兽，任何精神正常的人都不会想要主动触发。

然而此刻，帝弥托利的肩膀温驯地低伏在他的手掌之下，没有闪躲，没有挣脱，任由他把他转过来。仅剩的蓝眼睛目光清明，坦然地对上他的视线。“菲力克斯，”帝弥托利准确地叫出他的名字，“不用担心。我只是……我知道这样很愚蠢，也没有意义。”

“到底怎么回事？”他想起一整节徒劳的守望，想起帝弥托利对鬼魂的誓言和恳求，声音低得像是被磨到几乎完全断掉的绳索，只剩几根脆弱的细丝，勉强把他与生者的世界连接在一起。

“我知道罗德利古不在这里，我看不见他，也听不见，”帝弥托利的眼睫垂了下去，“我知道他已经死了，无论是谁再说什么，他既听不见，也不会回答。但是我还是想和他说话。很蠢，就像你说的，只是活着的人的自我满足。”

他缓慢地点了点头，想起星之露台上无人应答的问题。对于死者，他们的话语毫无意义，他们的眼泪没有用处，悔恨与悲恸、祈祷与仪式、复仇与献祭，都不能让死去的人活过来，也不能抹除死者曾经遭受过的痛苦。

但是他还是想念罗德利古。

和用处或意义没有关系，和责任与忠义也没有关系，他只是单纯地想念罗德利古，想念他笑的声音，想念他念出自己名字的音调。罗德利古有些地方确实是个混账，他直到现在仍然无法原谅他对古廉的死说过的话，但他没有办法，他还是会想。不是所有的失物都能归还原主，不是所有的问题都能得到回答，不是所有意图帮助的手都能被心甘情愿地握住，不是所有的泉水都能等到啜饮的双唇。但是泉水会继续奔流，无论多少次仍然会伸出手，总是会有人问出新的问题，没有归处的物品可以找到新的用途，没有归处的人睁开双眼，靠自己的意愿与双脚行走在地上。人可以继续爱一个死去的人而不一同死去，那么寻求一点满足和安慰又有什么罪过呢？

“我想过，如果可以和他们交换，”帝弥托利抬起手，似乎想要托住他的手肘，却只是虚虚地悬着，没有真正碰到他，“但那已经不可能了。我找不到话来向你道歉，菲力克斯，我好像一直以来，都只能让你痛苦。”

他放开帝弥托利的肩膀，任由自己的手臂落下去，落进帝弥托利张开的掌心里。他不是没有想过，在某些狼狈败退的时刻，他也想过如果可以和古廉或者罗德利古交换命运，他宁愿代替他们死去，反正他本来就不是为了他们所承担的责任而出生的。但是在他所有的假设和想象中，这个等式里从来就没有帝弥托利的位置。这个蠢货怎么就是不明白，他从来都不是可以交换的筹码。就连他们四个人当中从小最容易哭泣的菲力克斯都能背负着自己父兄的死亡活着，这个蠢货为什么就是不能像他自己的战前命令那样，像一头真正的野兽那样，心甘情愿、甚至不顾一切地活下去？

“那就别再给我更多了。”他往回收了收手臂，握住帝弥托利被坚硬的铠甲包裹的手。那只总是在碰到他之前就收回去的手终于动了，手指缓慢地弯曲起来，像是随时等待他抽回手去，而他耐心地等着，即使耐心从来不是他的长项。

终于，金属覆盖的手指扣住了他的指节。帝弥托利向着他低下头来，额头落到他的肩膀上，发梢随着呼吸碰到他的脸。没有被握住的那只手按在他的肩胛骨上，整条手臂从他的腋下穿过去，贴着他的肋侧与脊背，扣成一个近似圆环的形状。他不知道隔着铠甲，帝弥托利是否能够感觉到他口袋里的那枚戒指。

而菲力克斯终于得到了答案。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 法嘉斯丧葬习俗的捏造来自于Robert Harrison的The Dominion of the Dead  
> 菲力是罗德利古的失物这个概念来自于某位UP主剧情录制视频的弹幕


End file.
